Wallmaster
Wallmasters, also known as Clutches, are recurring enemies in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Depicted as oversized, zombified hands, they have the ability to transport Link back to the entrance of a dungeon if he is grabbed by one. Also, there exists a similar enemy known as the Floormaster, which resides on the floors of dungeons, rather than the ceilings. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Wallmasters appear as giant blue hands that come out of walls. If one hits Link, it drags him back to the entrance of the dungeon, no matter how deep into it he is. As an additional annoyance, if Link picks up a clock, any Wallmasters in the room who has not yet left the wall are rendered unreachable until he leaves the room. Wallmasters are one of the most loathed monsters in the game by many fans. However, they have a fairly high rate of dropping Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Wallmasters are found in Skull Woods and certain areas of Ganon's Tower. While they can be killed, a room can never be cleared of them. They are, however, fairly easy to avoid. Their fall from the ceiling is preceded by a dropping sound, and their shadow can be seen on the ground before they land. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Wallmasters in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask are similar both in appearance and attack method. They take the form of zombified hands with clawlike fingernails. Wallmasters can drop from the ceiling and onto Link with little warning; the only sign of a Wallmaster attack being steadily growing shadow beneath Link and an ominous sound reminiscent of howling wind. While troublesome, Wallmasters drop more Rupees than most other monsters in both games. In Ocarina of Time, Navi will warn Link to "watch for the shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling" when he enters a room with a Wallmaster in it. They can be found in the Forest Temple, the Bottom of the Well, the Shadow Temple, the Gerudo Training Ground, the Spirit Temple, and Inside Ganon's Castle In Majora's Mask they can be found Beneath the Well and in the grave opened on the Final Day in Ikana Graveyard. When they drop from the ceiling, they drag Link to the beginning of the dungeon. Unlike Navi in Ocarina of Time, Tatl does not inform Link about the presence of Wallmasters when he enters a room. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and ''Oracle of Seasons Wallmasters are depicted as giant, red hands that act in a similar fashion to their Ocarina of Time counterparts. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Wallmasters are similar in appearance and attack method to Floormasters from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Arrows are extremely effective against them. Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Wallmasters appear, but not as enemies. When Tingle encounters a statue of a hand with blue flames coming out of it, he can pour Hand Potion on it, causing a Wallmaster to appear and return Tingle to the beginning of the dungeon. This marks the first time that Wallmasters -- although they essentially do the same thing -- can be thought of as helpful rather than otherwise. Super Smash Bros. Melee Wallmasters do not physically appear, but they are mentioned in the description of the Like Like trophy. It states that Wallmasters are considered by fans to be the second most annoying enemy in the Legend of Zelda series, with Like Likes being number one. See also *Floormaster *Zant's Hand Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies